Skateway To My Heart
by Aku RiyoChan
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran traded necklaces before he left that would examine their love. Now, Sakura is a WorldClass Skater on her way to HongKong, but Syaoran doesn't seem to remember her. Why? Will they be together again?
1. Prologue

Another one! I'm writing three fanfics at once! I know, i don't know what's wrong with me. :P

Disclaimer: I dont own CCS

* * *

**Skateway To My Heart**

"Well I guess this is it."

"Yah"

Sakura looked at Syaoran with tears streaming out of her eyes. He had to go back to Hong Kong now. The cards were all captured, they were both eleven, and he had a stepfather and a new sibling on the way. He needed to finish his training before anything else, even love.

Syaoran could barely take it. He wanted to take Sakura with him, but he knew it wasn't possible. She needed to live her life here in Japan.

They both stood there in the airport, heads down, completely silent.

"I have something for you."

Syaoran's head lifted to look at Sakura. She pulled a chain out of her pocket. It contained a locket at the end.

"It's so that you won't forget me. It contains a special power from Clow Reed. As long as you wear it, you won't forget me and then we can take them off once we see each other again. But if you take it off, you'll slowly lose all memory of me. I have one too."

Sakura pulled out her chain while holding out the other one for Syaoran.

He reached out and took it. He opened it and saw a picture of him and Sakura laughing, probably at some joke. He smiled.

"It will never leave my neck. Even if it did, I could never forget you Sakura. But I promise I'll never take it off."

Just then his flight number was called for boarding. He quickly bent over and gave her a peck on the cheek before running off for his flight, locket tightly in his fist.

Till the day we meet again.


	2. Here We Go

This is my third fanfic (all currently being written XD) but my first CCS one. Pulz R & R!

Disclaimer: _sniff_ CCS does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here We Go**

* * *

"That's perfect Sakura. You'll ready for the competition this weekend," her figure skating coach declared. 

Yes, eight years later, Sakura is now a professional figure skater. She had found that with all the practice from cheerleading that she was a natural at figureskating. She had already won several local and national competitions and now she was going to the Worlds in China.

"I guess that enough practice for today. Go home a rest yourself before this weekend. You'll get some practice time before you compete."

"Alright," Sakura said while skating over to the door to exit the ice rink. Sitting down in the bleacher she bent over to untie her skates when a locket fell out from under shirt. She stopped to look at it while it dangled from her neck. "Maybe I'll see you soon." She thought. Tears began to form as she thought about all the letters she had written to Syaoran and how many she had gotten back; None.

She wiped away the tears. "Don't think about that Sakura, he probably just didn't have time with all his training." She forced out a small smile as she stood to leave. "Goodbye."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Her bouncing around the house was beginning to annoy him. "Four more days till Worlds, Four more days till Worlds!"

"Chii! Stop it will you. I'm trying to finish writing this document and your not helping!" Syaoran turned to look at his younger sister Chii. She was normally a good 8 year old, though always bubbly, but she had been counting down the days to the World Skating Competition for the past three months.

"Sorry," Chii said, still smiling her head off while rocking back and forth on her feet. She had been figure skating since she was 3 and there was nothing that made her more excited.

"It's ok, you can share your joy with Meilin once she gets here. Isn't it cool that your future sister-in-law will be competing." Syaoran smiled a forced smile at his sister.

"No, she's too stuffy and you know she only skates to win. She doesn't have any fun doing it at all," Chii said as she frowned.

Chii ran out of the room as Syaoran turned back to his work. Yes, he totally agreed with her, but it didn't change things. He needed to marry someone for when he took over as clan leader. All the other girls he had met obviously only wanted him for his money, but Meilin had wanted to marry him since they were kids. It was the best he could do.

Suddenly he got a weird feeling that went up his spine. He always got this feeling whenever he thought about his female problems. Almost as if he was forgetting something. He shook his head trying to shake the feeling and it quickly subsided. He had been getting these feelings forever but it was obviously nothing since he had never remembered what it was.

He turned back to his papers. It was going to be a long day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo running trying to catch up with her. She stopped walking and Tomoyo quickly caught up with her. "How's it going? How was practice yesterday?" Tomoyo asked.

"Practice went the same as usual. I had the routine down a couple weeks ago so it was basically perfecting it. Though there's a slight problem." Sakura said looking down.

Tomoyo looked a little worried. "Why what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Ari, my coach, called me this morning. Her brother had an accident and she has to go out of town because she's the only one who can take care of him. There's no other family and his wife has to work in order to pay the hospital bills. She can't come with me to the World's, but if I don't have someone who knows the routine and can be, well, a "leader" I can't compete.

"Oh no! That's terrible! Wait." Tomoyo suddenly got this devilish look on her face.

"How old does this "leader" have to be?"

Sakura looked a little stunned. "19 or over……why?"

Tomoyo pulled out her cellphone and dialed. "Hold on a sec," she said, holding up a finger. "Hello? Yes, hi. Yeah its Tomoyo. Hey, can you do me a favour?"

Five minutes later…..

"Yes…yes….thank you so very much! Just email me all the information. Thanks again. Buh Bye!" Tomoyo pressed the end button and gave Sakura a huge smile.

"Ummm…..What did you just do?"

Tomoyo looked as if she was going to burst. "Well, I called a friend of mine who works in the International Figure Skating Association who just so happened to owe me a favour. Say hello to your new coach!"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" When Tomoyo nodded Sakura started squealing which, in turn, caused Tomoyo to start squealing also before they hugged and began jumping up and down.

Once they had calmed down and began to catch their breath, Sakura said, "I can't believe it. This is going to be great! We'll have so much fun."

"Well, what are friends for? There's no way I'd let you miss out on competing this weekend."

Sakura gave her another bear hug. "Thanks."

Tomoyo gave her a small hug back, then stepped away to hold Sakura at arms length. "What are we standing around for? We both have to pack before tomorrow. Let's go!"


	3. We're On Our Way

Wow! so many people reviewed, and so quickly too! I'll write out thanks later, but right now... im updating. I'm updating alot faster than my Inuyasha fic :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: hahaha...enough

* * *

Skateway To My Heart: Chapter 3

Chii closed the door behind her as she entered her room. Her brother and Meilin were downstairs and she couldn't stand her. All she talked about was herself and trying to get mushy with Syaoran. Chii didn't understand how he could take it.

She flopped down into her computer chair and flipped on the screen. The internet was still on and she was also still on her favourite website.

The Kinomoto Sakura Official Website :O

In her opinion, Kinomoto-san is the best figure skater. She had found out about her when she had downloaded some skating vids in order to study. Once she was a vid of Sakure, she had fallen in love with her style. She had energetic routines, was graceful, and always wore a huge smile on her face. She obviously enjoyed her job.

Chii knew it was kinda odd. All her friends were rooting for Meilin at the Worlds but Chii really wanted Sakura to. She flipped to the news page and scrolled down.

Chii read the update and saw that Kinomoto-san had left or was leaving for Hong Kong today. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the airport. After a few rings, it was picked up.

"Hello! Yes...I was wondering how many flights from Tokyo are coming in today? Yes. Two? One in a hour and one at 10 p.m.? Yes. Thank you. Bye."

She hung up the phone. She was hoping desperately that she would be able to meet Kinomoto-san. It's not that she was obsessed or anything, she just really wanted some pointers and find out about where she gets her passion from. Chii had tried asking Meilin, but Meilin was Meilin. Chii had gotten nothing but discouragement.

Hopefully she'd get a chance to talk to her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura stared out of the window of the taxi. Tomoyo and her were on their way to the hotel. Tomoyo was videotaping out her window and adding commentary. They were both so pumped and Sakura was glad that they came earlier for some sightseeing.

She also hoped she would get to see a certain somebody else.

She hadn't heard from Syaoran in about 5 yrs. He had written her one last note saying that he was about to undergo extensive training and lessons which meant no more letters and phone calls for awhile. He had promised to get back in contact once it was over. She really wanted to surprise him with a visit though. She couldn't wait to see him.

Suddenly, Tomoyo swung her cam around and started rattling off questions to Sakura. Sakura started giggling as she tried to answer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Sakura was now all alone in the hotel room. Tomoyo had gone down to check out the pool. She glanced at the phone. "Should I call him? Maybe he's still doing training."

Then a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe he took off the necklace."

She looked at her necklace and fingered the locket. "No, he wouldn't...would he?" Suddenly she grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Li Residence, Wei speaking," Wei said. "No, I'm sorry miss, he's busy right now. May I ask whose calling? Yes. I'll give him the message. Good bye." Wei hung up the phone as Meilin and Syaoran walked into the hall.

"You'll call me later right? Once your done with your paperwork?" Meilin batted her eyelashes at Syaoran.

Chii came walking down the stairs as he answered, "Yes dear, but don't expect one tonight. I'm really busy." Chii was that Syaoran had his hands on her back and was desperately trying to get rid of her.

Meilin pouted but aloud him to push her out the door. She turned around to give him a kiss, but he closed the door in her face.

Syaoran collapsed against the door, looking completely exhausted. "Did the phone ring Wei?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes sir. A Kinomoto Sakura called for you."

Syaoran searched his brain. "I don't think I know a Kinomoto. Wonder why she called."

He looked up and was Chii standing at the bottom of the stairs with her jaw hanging to the floor.

"What's with you Chii?"

She slowly began to mover her mouth. "K...Kino...Kinomoto-san ... she ... c... called ... HERE?"

"Do you know her? I don't."

Chii started shrieking, "She's only the greatest figure skater from Japan! She's my hero! I'll show you!" She took the stairs two at a time back up.

Syaoran still sat at the door, now waiting for Chii to come back. He started reaching for something around his neck, but was surprised to find nothing there. "That's odd. Why do I always think something is there?"

He looked up as he saw his sister come running down the stairs with a large rolled up sheet of paper. "Here!" she said as she unrolled it, revealing a poster with a girl about his age with brown hair and emerald eyes wearing a skating outfit. Suddenly he got that shiver up his spine, but he shook it off.

"She's very pretty," he declared.

Chii rolled it back up and hugged it. She eyed her brother. He had a confused look on his face. He was also fingering his neck, as if looking for something.

She slowly walked back up the stairs, watching her brother and worrying, for he didn't seem to notice that she left.


End file.
